smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Peck o' Trouble
"A Peck o' Trouble" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in May that features Pecky and Nudsworth. Script NOTICE: The story does not have swearing in it. The screen opens to a sidewalk. Pecking noises are then heard. It goes up to show Pecky the Woodpecker pecking on a near by electric tree. It closes up on Pecky pecking the tree. Meanwhile, a fat cat who looks oddly familiar is seen looking at the Woodpecker. The cat is revealed to be Nudsworth who licks his lips upon seeing the bird. Nudsworth: Mm... mm hm... He then sneakily approaches Pecky while the pecking noises are heard. He climbs up the tree and- Pecky: (Loud peaking turns to quick loud pecking before stopping) Nudsworth comes down empty handed and looks at the audience. He has a terribly destroyed face after being fended off from Pecky. Nudsworth: Hm... (Breaks the fourth wall) Serves me right... should have known better... Why, for generations none of us Nudsworths have ever stooped to physical effort to obtain his breakfast... (Pecking noises are heard and he looks up) Pecky takes a few more pecks before looking behind him smiling, and then he flies off. Nudsworth looks at this in some shock as he sees Pecky fly into a hole in a near by tree. He quickly goes to the tee and draws an X mark with a chalk. Nudsworth: Well... I know what I want for breakfast... and I know where to find the juicy little feathered tidbit! Now the problem is: How do I go about gettin' him? He then looks around. Nudsworth: Hm... too bad they don't have elevators in these trees. A meow is then heard startling Nudsworth. ???: Meow! Nudsworth looks behind him only to get shocked. It shows the same exact kitten from Kiddin' the Kitten, the story that marked the debut of himself and Nudsworth. Kitten: Meow! Nudsworth: Hmmm Nudsworth... looks like your problem's solved for ya! (To the Kitten) Greetings my furry little feline friend! (Pats him gently on the head) Now would you care to learn the cattily art of "Bird Catching", under the tutelage of a past master of the noble heart? Kitten: Meow meow meow! Nudsworth: That's the old school spirit! A kitten can't start learning early enough! He then gets a school bell and starts ringing it. He also gets a professor's cap which was also seen in his debut and puts it on. Nudsworth: Quiet now. School's in session! Now... (He grabs the kitten gently and puts him near the tree) Your first lesson is to uhh, shady up this tree grab that red headed squab up in that hole up there and bring him down to me! He looks up the tree and shows a dozen feet long tree. The Kitten scared points at the tree while looking at Nudsworth. Nudsworth: Well come on boy! You's ain't afraid are ya's? Kitten: Uh uh! Meeooooww! (Hisses) Meoooooww!!! He climbs up the tree with a ferocious face while hissing and meowing. Nudsworth: Keep going boy! (Puts his hand near the tree while overall relaxed) You're doing fine! Pecky is seen in his hole tree looking at the Kitten approaching him and goes back inside. The Kitten reaches to the top, but Pecky then gives him a bowling ball causing him to fall down while smiling. Nudsworth: Mm... (Licks and swallows) that juicy little tidbit's as good as in my mouth right now! He looks up and his face gets hit with the bowling ball. The bowling ball falls off and the Kitten's head is seen on Nudsworth in confusion. Kitten: Meow! Nudsworth (Muffled): Now where is that kitten? I can hear him but I don't see him! Nudsworth moves his body around, scratches the Kitten's head and overall confused. The Kitten's head then comes off and lands into Nudsworth's hands, who is seen in shock along with the Kitten. The next scene shows Nudsworth running and hopping with a kite. Eventually, he stops and looks up in amusement with his slammed eyes. Nudsworth: Heh heh hoooo Nudsy you're just full of tricks today! It shows the kite going up while Pecky looks at it smiling. Quickly, he sees the Kitten and goes back inside alerted. The Kitten then arrives at the hole and puts his hand in to catch Pecky. Inside, Pecky is seen hiding on the wall of the inside. He goes to his left off screen and is seen with a knife and dynamite. Pecky cuts the dynamite's Head making it look something like him. The Kitten's hand touches the dynamite and grabs it. Pecky then lights up a match and quickly ignites the line of the dynamite before it is taken away. The Kitten looks at the dynamite confusing it for Pecky, thinking he has gotten him jumps down while Pecky looks out from his hole with a open mouth smile. Nudsworth: Well. Here comes my pupil now and he's getting my red headed breakfast with him! The Kitten lands and hops around for a bit before stopping. Nudsworth: That's it boy! Don't let him get away! Give him to me QUICK! Kitten: Meow! (Hands over "Pecky" to Nudsworth) Nudsworth quickly snatches it fast and gently and then swallows it whole. Suddenly, his stomach quickly explodes fattening it throughout the whole entire scene and pushing the Kitten away. When it quickly retains it's size, Nudsworth looks at the audience in shock and burps smoke. He runs off fast to a bucket of water, quickly drinks and swallows it and walks off. While he is walking, holes are seen in his chest leaking water while Nudsworth is completely oblivious to it and the screen transitions to the next one. Nudsworth is seen making a paper airplane while waiting patiently. Nudsworth: Come on boy! Let's get our show lids to the wheel and get that ladder up! He throws the paper airplane in the sky only for it to fall back to his right while he looks with a slightly shocked expression. The Kitten is seen doing all the work with getting the ladder up. Nudsworth: I'll never get my breakfast-- OR I MEAN, you'll never learn to catch birds doodling like that! The ladder is seen being fully made all the way up to the hole of the tree. The Kitten and Nudsworth are seen sweating. Nudsworth: (Wipes off sweat) Phew! Well... we, finally got it up... did we? Kitten: Meow! Nudsworth: (Grabs the Kitten gently and puts him on the ladder) Now go up there and get that bird... and I'll steady the ladder for ya's! (LITERALLY relaxes on the ladder instead of helping...) Pecky is seen from a distance looking down while the Kitten climbs the tree. Quickly, Pecky zips down into his hole and it goes all the way to a near bottom of the ladder. Pecky then pecks a hole from the inside causing it to fall off and looks at the ladder along with looking up before focusing back on the ladder again. He then gets a small plank and turns the ladder's switch to the right causing the WHOLE ENTIRE ladder to fall. Meanwhile, Nudsy being the lazy fat cat he is, is seen relaxing on the ladder. Suddenly, the whole entire thing falls on him causing a dust of smoke before going to the right where the Kitten falls on the ground by a roll. He gets up unharmed but is then horrified with a shocked expression and open mouth. Nudsworth (Off screen): Well cmon boy! Don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open and your pop eyes popping... It then shows Nudsworth COMPLETELY stuck INSIDE and OUTSIDE of the ladder. Nudsworth: GET ME OUTTA HEEERE!!! Quickly, the Kitten goes to the left and starts pushing the lever hard. The ladder goes up completely pulling Nudsworth by his body except his head. (WHAM) It then goes up and Nudsworth's SKIN is seen on the ladder. Pecky is seen smiling at this and shakes Nudsworth's skin before dropping it stuck on the ladder. Nudsworth is seen with his skin (except his face) ALL skinned off. He is also seen in his green and yellow underwear and then looks at the audience. Quickly, he covers himself with a pink face and runs up to the ladder to get his skin. He then comes down holding his skin in embarrassment. He looks at the audience with a even redder face while laughing in embarrassment. It then transitions to the next scene. The next scene shows Nudsworth holding a large wooden stick while grasping it hardly. He looks up and focuses his balance. It shows the Kitten on the stick hanging on tightly. Pecky looks out from his hole and goes a bit back seeing the Kitten coming closer holding on. It goes to the inside of his hole and he is seen putting his hands together while a smile is seen on his face. It cuts back to Nudsworth holding the pole. The Kitten then suddenly falls off and lands on his bum with a tired face. Nudsworth immediately looks up in terror to see... Pecky putting a bottle of "Nitro Glycerin"... The bottle flops around for a bit. Nudsworth is seen holding the struck is struggle and terror while Pecky comes down. Quickly, Pecky starts pecking on the stick all the way up and the nitro glycerin starts to fall on Nudsworth. Nudsworth looks at this, drops the stick on the ground, gets a blindfold out and wears it, pulls out a cigar and lights a match, ignites the cigar and prepares for his doom. The glycerin suddenly causes a large explosion. After the smoke clears, Nudsworth is seen with little bits of fire on him running around slapping himself while he is seen with a shocked face. The scene then transitions to the next one. Nudsworth: I'm warning ya, if you don't bring him back this time, I'm getting me a new pupil. You understand? It shows the Kitten attached to a slingshot looking back at Nudsworth. Kitten: Meow! Nudsworth then pulls back to slingshot. It also shows that a rope is attached on the Kitten's body. Nudsworth lets go of the slingshot and it directly puts the Kitten into the hole. Suddenly, meowing, hissing, pecking, punching and clawing is heard in inside while the Kitten is heard presumably mauling Pecky to death causing the whole entire scene to shake. Nudsworth is seen holding the tree from the earthquake. The loud noises then stop as Nudsworth looks up holding the rope. Nudsworth: Well come on boy throw him down! (Looks at the audience and breaks the fourth wall) Hm... can't wait all day for my breakfast. His face then turns from patient to shocked. Nudsworth: My breakfast... (Looks at the audience and breaks the fourth wall again) Hey... you don't suppose-- (Looks up at the tree) YEAH! That's it! He's eating MY breakfast! (Now furious) Why, the dirty double crosser... he ain't gonna get away with THAT! He yanks on the rope hard to the ground. Suddenly, another bowling ball falls on his head, causing him to let out a painful grunt. After that, Nudsworth's head is seen plunged in. The bowling ball has some sort of piece of note wrapped up in it. Nudsworth's head turns back to normal and he looks at the note in confusion. Nudsworth: What's this? (He pulls out the note and throws the bowling ball away, which is heard with a loud thud) (Nudsworth is then heard reading the note) "My mother always said: "If you can't beat em, join em.". - The Kitten". (Nudsworth then looks up in confusion) Hmm... Suddenly, Nudsworth looks in instant shock to see that Pecky is actually alive pecking on the tree. The Kitten then comes out of the hole looking at the audience, then looks at Pecky before looking at the audience again. Out of the hole, the Kitten grabs a beak and wears it on his mouth and a red disguise thing on his head with two hands before making himself look like a Woodpecker. Pecky is seen loudly pecking on the tree. Quickly, the Kitten joins in with Pecky and the two start loudly pecking on the tree. Together, the two carve a message that says: "GNATS TO CATS". The two then look at Nudsworth who is seen off screen. Pecky is also seen smiling. It then slowly irises out on the carving ending the episode. Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this hyped up short! It has been one of my hyped up stories since March! I took some efforts on making it! Anyways, I hope you are excited for Pecky's next story: "Woodpecker Trouble", which will feature him antagonizing Frida next! Here's a teaser for the short story! It starts off with Frida in her kitchen cooking breakfast. Frida: Well, what a nice way to start off my day! I can't wait to go outside and see Manny! Suddenly, some loud pecking noises are heard. Frida: Huh? What was that? She goes to look outside of her house by opening a window. Frida: What was that noise? She gasps upon seeing Pecky pecking on the side of her house. Pecky sees her and then carves a message saying: "Hi Frida!". Frida: HEY!!! GET OUTTA HERE YOU DUMB SAP SUCKER! Pecky then carves "Hey! That's not very nice!". Frida: UGGGHH!!! She then sees a near by rock and throws it at Pecky. Pecky upon seeing this in shock then flies off. Frida: Yeah! Stay away from my house you dumb Woodpecker! She closes the window shut. "WOODPECKER TROUBLE"! Coming soon in Late May or Early June! Trivia * Surprisingly enough, the short is actually inspired by the Looney Tunes cartoon of the same name. In fact, the banner, dialogue and acts are directly taken from it. The cartoon can also be found and watched over here: https://www.b98.tv/video/peck-o-trouble/ * This marks the official debut of "Pecky the Woodpecker". In fact, "Lost Memories" was actually his first APPEARANCE before this episode. In another fact, "Lost Memories" actually takes place after this short hence this short making his debut. * This marks the return of Nudsworth and the Kitten since "Kiddin' the Kitten". * For some odd reason, it is unknown how the Kitten does know that Nudsworth schemed him in their debut. It is possible he has either forgotten or doesn't really care that much since he got his revenge on him. It is also unknown if he knew Nudsworth's plan in this short though. * This is one of the few hyped shorts from MarioFan2009. * The Red Ribbon Reissue version of this short replaces the original green rings with the red rings and "A MARIOFAN2009 RELEASE" much like the ending rings of "Design to Leave" and "Easy Peckin's". * The ending of this short is very similar to that of "Mouse Shot", in which an antagonist (in this comparing, MS having Katy as one and APOT having the Kitten as so) turns on another antagonist in the end and ends up joining the protagonist. In fact, "Mouse Shot" was released after this short. (However, due to a delay, "A Peck o' Trouble" was released on May 22nd, 2019. It's actual airing date was on May 20th, 2019 while "Mouse Shot" had an airdate on May 21st, 2019) Poll Did you enjoy this hyped episode? YES!! Maybe! Not really... Infinity Percent I was! Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Pecky Episodes Category:Nudsworth Episodes Category:The Kitten Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes